monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Farbeitfromme/Progress Report
Hello all, I just thought I'd summarize where I'm at. At this point, I've been able to do some preliminary reformatting of all MHFU Armor pages from rarity 1 to 3. Mostly this just meant implementing the templates that I was given (which are growing on me, I have to say) and adding missing information. However, there is still work to be done on all of them in addition to rechecking the information. Most specifically, they lack a standardized way of showing skill point information, gemming possibilities, and defense upgrades. Ideally, I'd like to have a template for each of those that matches those we've been using. I'd be happy to design them myself if I am capable and have permission. Additionally, it would be ideal if I could have something to use before I get too much farther into the reformatting. Another major problem, as we all know, is the lack of pictures for many of the armor pages. The golden standard, in my opinion, are the png pictures with both the male and female armor and transparent backgrounds. Like this, for example: I'm not sure exactly how to make pictures of this quality-- were they from the MH gear books? I'd like to know how they were made. Anyway, I've been trying to put up the best pictures I could find, but just for the sake of convenience, I'll list all the pages that would benefit from a picture like the above if creating more like it are reasonable. *Leather Armor *Chain Armor *Hunter's Armor (Blademaster and Gunner) *Bone Armor (B and G) *Battle Armor (B and G) *Velociprey Armor (B and G) *Vespoid Armor (B and G) *Hi-Metal Armor (B and G) *Hornet Armor (B and G) *Genprey Armor (B and G) *Steel Armor *Ioprey Armor (B and G) *Cephalos Armor (B and G) *Gypceros Armor (B and G) *Khezu Armor (B and G) *Plesioth Armor (B and G) *Lobster Armor (B and G) *Gypceros D (B and G) *Khezu D (B and G) It is also worth mentioning that in some of the cases where there were missing pictures (Conga, Kut-Ku D and Plesioth D) I used pictures labeled as U armor that, so far as I could tell, looked identical. Edit (3/1/12): After a close observation, I noticed that there is a subtle difference between the LR Conga Armor and the Conga X Armor, which is the picture I used. Instead of the brown straps the the LR Conga Armor has, the Conga X Armor has white straps with a black pattern. This means the picture up on the LR Armor page is technically incorrect. However, because the difference is so small, I'm just going to leave the pictures up and make this note so that I don't forget, in case a correction can be made down the road. On a positive note, I am getting pretty close to unlocking High Rank in MHFU, meaning I will be able to directly verify and provide information about the HR Armor when the time comes. I've already unlocked a few through the farm, but I'll wait on them until I finish the LR armor. Hopefully, I'll take down the Shen Gaoren Urgent soon. Alright, that sums it up, I think. Best wishes. Edit (3/20/12): OK, I'm now finished with all the Rarity 5 MHFU armors except Lava Armor, which I haven't unlocked yet. At this point, I'm going to switch to reformatting the MH Tri armors, as more people probably are playing that game. As always, if anyone has concerns or reservations about what I'm doing, please contact me. Otherwise, I'll keep on working. Category:Blog posts